


The Baker & The Amnesiac

by Cedric_B



Series: The Adventures of the Kawolskis [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BakerJacob, Gen, HurtCredence, M/M, WorriedNewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedric_B/pseuds/Cedric_B
Summary: Jacob remembers bits and pieces but not the whole puzzle. Credence remembers nothing and yet feels comfortable around the pudgy baker man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I had this headcanon that Credence didn't really "die" but forgets his whole life and that Jacob is trying to remember his but failing and they need each other because they were both hurt and the author just wanted this to happen. Oh please enjoy! *Cries in the distance facing the sunset dramatically*

Jacob sat in his bakery, shaking his head of familiar memories he had been like that for the last two weeks. After a visit from a mysterious (familiar?) blonde haired woman and a few more awkward visits from her sister and a long list of rules to follow the young baker couldn’t believe any of it.

In fact he still didn’t want to believe any of it, but the issue bugging him the most was a familiar bluish coat, orange hair and the kindest eyes he’d ever seen. 

 

Why was it that his mind conjured up this silhouette of a man who had nothing but tears in his eyes.

 

Why was it that he felt his heart fall at the sight of those kind eyes filled with sadness.

 

And why is-

 

The sound of chiming could be heard, “Sorry, we’re closed at the moment!” he yelled back, he really didn’t feel like getting up, but the strain on his back was killing him. The sound of footsteps as well as a steady yet somehow timid tapping on the bell at the counter started.

He sighed rubbing his beard as he stood up dusted himself down and pulled a stern face for the usual late cannery worker. As he was about to go into a lecture he stopped. 

Standing more timid than before was a young man, a young man who looked like he had been to hell and back.

“I’m sorry, I-I was just wondering if you have any spare bread you could spare, I’ve been” he paused as he glanced at the bread loaves behind Jacob. “Hungry and I don’t want to be-nevermind sorry to be a bother, sir” he hadn’t even so much as glanced at Jacob. 

“Wait one moment, kid” the kid hesitated, sighing he gestured for the kid to come closer, as he pulled out the leftover pastries that he had saved for himself, since he hadn’t felt like eating at all tonight he handed it over.

The kid was still hesitate but his hand reached out for the pastry slowly as if Jacob was going to take it away from him immediately, Jacob stayed still, he knew what that was like, heck he was in the army for a while so he never got over it at all. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t take it away, I own the bakery, if I hadn’t wanted to give it to ya, I woulda shoved you out the door” at that the boy looked up, pouting, scared. 

Jacob saw familiar glint of fear in them, “Geezus, no I didn’t mean I AM gonna shove you out, I’m not, I swear, kid you gotta stop it with the edginess, what are you doing out this late anyway? Parents home? Siblings” The eyes dropped to the floor, which answered all the questions Jacob had, they stayed quiet until the kid was full. 

The pudgy gentleman had managed to close shop up nicely all that was left was to head upstairs and have a nice nap before he opened with Emil in the morning. 

“Kid, you got anywhere to go?” more silence which once again answered his question. He shook his head, “C’mon, you can crash on the spare cot”. 

When the boy didn’t move once more, Jacob took it upon himself to walk upstairs, he figured if the kid had been less hesitant he would have probably took him up carefully, but he wasn’t going to do anything at least not now.

“Credence” a soft yet hoarse whisper came out, Jacob turned around and looked down at the kid, in awe, he thought it would take longer for the kid to warm up to him but he guesses it doesn’t.

“Well, Credence, huh? Well I’ll call you Cece, that alright kid, Credence is a bit too formal for me” when again there was no answer Jacob decided it didn’t matter.

“Imma call you Cece anyway, and if anyone gives you any crap for it, tell me, I’ll make ‘em pay more times than the Brooklyn Dodgers have in baseball” at that Jacob continued up once he opened the door to his apartment, he heard the familiar footsteps, less hesitant yet more confident trudge up behind him, he smiled. 

“Your welcome to some of my clothes but they might be a bit baggy for you, at least tonight you can wash up, I’ll set up the cot you grab a shower”, the boy nodded this time as he awaited more, Jacob could tell he wasn’t comfortable not yet anyway. 

“Here’s a towel some spare underwear, don’t worry, those ain’t mine, heck I don’t even know who’s they are but they’ll be very useful for now, take the shirt and boxers on the table and go wash up, door straight ahead” he gestured towards the slightly chipped faded brown door that was slightly open letting in a draft.

As Cece walked over he grabbed the clothes and went straight in, stripping much to Jacob’s dismay, 

“Wait hang out a second” Jacob rushed over to shut the door, but that’s when Cece started to hyperventilate, heck Jacob saw how the boy was basically skin and bones, actually his skin was awfully tight against his body. But he would remember that later for now he tried to shut the door, much to Cece’s dismay. 

“Cece, hey Cece, it’s okay alright? All Imma do is shut” at the word shut Cece let out a slight pitchy scream, “Alright then I’ll leave it slightly open alright? This much” the door was basically more open than closed, but Cece still wouldn’t budge, in the time between Jacob rushing towards him and him stripping he had managed to hide his stark naked self behind the door while refusing to let it go. 

“Alright, alright you win, just leave it open, but when you get comfortable in the house, I’m expecting you to shut the door when you shower, alright?” he didn’t know if he understood, but when Cece nodded he shook his head chuckling he left the bathroom to go change into his sleep wear which was just his last pair of good pants and shirt that he received from his mother while he was at war.

As he got the cot set out and set up the bed, he realized that the kid was going to start a fire with how much bone he had in him, so he stole a pillow and a spare blanket from his linen closet. As he comforted himself on the cot, he saw the kid exit steam pouring out, he laughed to himself, Mrs.Gorski was going to kill him for wasting hot water like that, but he could careless, the now-clean boy looked much more his age than before and even happy. 

His happiness turned to one of confusion, as he saw Jacob, Jacob waved it off, “it’s alright kid, take the bed you need it more than I do”, at this the kid didn’t question it just nodded to Jacob. As silence fell once more no awkwardness at all, Jacob close to slumber he heard Cece say, “Thank you”, without any pause he replied with a slight chuckle “Anytime kid”. Both turned and fell asleep just before the clock struck two am. 

Cece dreamt of magic and a younger sibling, things that had made him happy, even if he hadn’t known who he was and how he ended up at the front of this strange man’s bakery but he was happy nevertheless. 

As for Jacob he dreamt of a wizard who had the most compassionate heart in all the world, one that would never leave an unfortunate being behind and would protect them at all costs, he never managed to remember those dreams when he awoke, but damn it he would savour it.


End file.
